


victory

by kousanoes



Series: sportsfest fills 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: QZGS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/pseuds/kousanoes
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata's first encounter if Glory was their chosen sport instead of volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: sportsfest fills 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795918
Kudos: 2
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	victory

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt/thread [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3102819#cmt3102819)
> 
> i have no idea what the names for the chars in kitagawa daiichi are when kageyama’s there, so i stole some names from the hq wikia. it’s been a while since i watched qzgs (& i never finished the novel) so just pretend it all makes sense :D

“Oi, Oritsume,” Kageyama snarls, as he climbs his avatar onto a higher rock for a better shooting position. “I told you to get to the left—can’t you move any quicker? Use your fingers!” 

“Calm yourself,” Oritsume snaps back. “Just do your job and stop ordering us around.” 

Kageyama ignores him and activates Anti-Tank Missile, shooting at the enemy Blade Master—the one with bright orange hair—who quickly darts around the three shells. Honestly, he’s the only one on the enemy team with any valuable hand speed. 

He zips about the battlefield, deft for a player with no situational awareness, and closes in on Kageyama’s team captain. Hashikami, the captain, tries to activate his Ghostblade’s Dark Boundary, and Kageyama curses under his breath. Can’t he see it’s too late? Screw the orange-haired player’s situational awareness—Hashikami needs to improve his, and Kageyama says as much. 

Kageyama unleashes Gatling Gun in retaliation—which hits the Blade Master before the Dark Boundary can take effect, thank you very much. Still, what’s done is done, and Hashikami is left with barely any health. 

Anger seizes control of Kageyama’s brain, but before he can say anything, Hashikami throws down his blade and says, “That’s it. I’ve had enough with your attitude. I’m not playing anymore.” 

Slowly but surely, the other players on his team agree. One chips in, “You might as well be playing by yourself, know-it-all. Tyranny’d accept you for your attitude alone,” as he too drops his weapon on the ground. 

Kageyama’s face burns. He grits his teeth, swivels his avatar around a few times to take notice of the enemy team: just three of them are left, and the Blade Master is the only one that could pose danger. 

“Fine,” he snarls, and gets to it. 

* * *

In the end, he does win. It’s close, though; the Blade Master and the Sharpshooter pull off some weird teamwork that gets the Blade Master in real close with the last 5% of his health. 

Luckily, Kageyama manages to disarm him. In a moment of impulsivity, he flips on the world voice chat, pins the Blade Master to the ground, and nearly shouts, “What have you been doing for the past three years?! What—why are you even playing?” 

“For the glory, obviously,” the Blade Master retorts. His avatar jerks in an attempt to land a hit on Kageyama’s, which he responds to by firing his hand cannon into his shoulder and taking the last of his health. As the victory animation appears on Kageyama’s screen, he can hear the Blade Master saying, “Just you wait, though, I’ll—” 

* * *

Just over a few months later, Kageyama finds himself shellshocked in his new team’s training room. (It’s not Tyranny, in fact; they didn't want him.) In-game, an orange-haired Blade Master stands before him. 

Kageyama lifts his eyes to see an equally orange-haired head sitting at the computer across him. Hinata, or so he remembers from the team introductions. 

“You’re—” Hinata makes a noise that kind of sounds like he’s dying, then whines, “How am I supposed to beat you if we’re on the same team?!” 


End file.
